GirlsNight Chp3The BreakIn
by foreverjacobsgirl
Summary: truth or Dare, Bizarre Visions,and a broken window...what is going on?


Chapter 3- The Break-In

**Alice's POV-**

"THRILLER! Thriller- Nights! And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike!" we sang together. We had ditched our dresses an hour ago and were jamming out to Thriller, dance and all. I was surprised Bella knew it.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Bella screamed over the stereo. The 80's owned, and Rose and I rocked them. I was getting down when it happened.

_**Someone's running and laughing in the woods. They pass a creek, and jump with tremendous speed and strength. There are many. look up and see our house. The laughing stops.**_

**Bella's POV-**

Alice's eyes were blank. Her lips trembled. She was having a vision and something was very wrong. Her head snapped with so much velocity I almost missed the action.

"Someone's coming. There in the woods, there path leads here." she whispered.

You may think living with Alice makes you immune to her outbursts, but it's not true. They scare the hell out of me.

"How far?" Rosalie demanded.

" Maybe an hours run from the creek. They must know the area pretty well. They saw the trail perfectly, I wish the boys were home. It may not be anything to worry about; we should just go on with the party." she let out in a gasp, unsure of her words.

"Naw, we should be on our guard." I tried.

"Nice try Bella the Grouch, crawl back into your trash -can." muttered Rose.

"Darn" I said. I did my best to look indifferent, but I was actually a little scared. I was sure they could tell, so I ran over to the wall and switched off the lights.

"Time for some serious Truth or Dare" I grinned through the darkness knowing they could still see me pretty well._ Darned night vision!_

I leaned down to start taking off my dress when I heard a noise. Faint at first, but then louder as rain started to fall hard and fast against the large windows. The others just shrugged it off, but I knew what I had heard. A soft, deep giggle. A giggle I knew from anywhere. A giggle that belong to none other than Emmett Cullen._ Your being paranoid, boys didn't know anything about tonight. Yeah, but that doesn't mean that maybe they were close enough for Edward to read Alice's thoughts or that maybe they're coming home early. You know what happened last time we had a slumber party! They love to crash the whole 'no boys allowed' theme._ I argued with myself furiously. Not that I don't like getting out of control with my Edward, but who wants their family watching?_ Or worse. Doing the same thing not two feet away from you!_

I decided that changing would be for the best, since I was still into the whole Gone with the Wind get- up. Even though all I had to change into was the tiny lingerie I'd been wearing earlier. After we all changed again and were seated comfortably on our bean bag 'chairs', the game began. Rose volunteered to be asked first. She picked Truth.

'So Rose, what's the dirtiest thing you've done all week?" Alice asked jokingly.

"This week? Well. I guess I have to tell you since I picked truth. On Monday night after the game, Emmett came in all dirty and covered in mud. So a few minutes before he came upstairs for the night, I snuck off and got into our shower, the really big one with tile floors and got in. as soon as I had the water on he was up the stairs, of course. He had mud all over his body so…I, uh, got off for him. After that, I tied him to the towel rings on the wall and started kissing him all over. Then I leaned down and started to – "Ok –I think we get the picture Rosalie. Who's next?" I cut her words off in a flash, knowing exactly where she was going with the whole leaning down thing.

"Well, since it was you who spoke up, it's your turn," Rosalie grinned sadistically. "Truth or Dare?"

_Me and my big fat mouth…_

I chose Dare on a hope that I wouldn't have to reveal anything to them about any of that.

"I dare you to give Edward a Blow-Job!" Rosalie shrieked with pleasure._ Darn!_

"Do I have to?" I whimpered.

"Why not? Haven't you done it before?" Alice piped.

"Actually…no." I admitted. "He's asked me to but that's just not my style."

They just stared for a moment. Then they fell to the floor laughing.

"Well, you are going to do it no matter what your style is. We stick to our dares here, missy." Alice said in a daze. her eyes were blank for a minute, then she started to laugh even harder.

" What did you see Ali?" I asked, embarrassed at what it might have been.

" You won't have to wait long to fulfill your dare!" she exploded. I went red. That's when the sound from earlier that night came again, just outside the window now. I looked over at it. Nothing. The sounds weren't gone though. Alice and Rosalie heard it this time too.

Then the window shattered as three muscled, tall figures launched into the room.


End file.
